


Honeymoon Hijinks

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Bucky Barnes x Reader Series [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bloodshed, F/M, Fluff, Heartbreak, PG-13 sexual situations, Probably a curse word or two, Violence, Winter Soldier-esque intimidation, lots of half-naked Bucky, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: After being left at the altar, you literally run into the arms of the first man you stumble upon.  The chemistry between the two of you is undeniable, so you take a leap and invite him to join you on your honeymoon. . .but you’re not the only one who didn’t want to give up a week in the Caribbean.  Will this be the honeymoon from hell or heaven?
Relationships: Bucky Barnes x Reader
Series: Bucky Barnes x Reader Series [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/774297
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Honeymoon Hijinks

**Bucky Barnes x Reader**

**Summary** – After being left at the altar, you literally run into the arms of the first man you stumble upon. The chemistry between the two of you is undeniable, so you take a leap and invite him to join you on your honeymoon. . .but you’re not the only one who didn’t want to give up a week in the Caribbean. Will this be the honeymoon from hell or heaven?

**Warnings** – Angst, Heartbreak, Mentions of cheating, Fluff, Mentions of sexytimes, Lots of half-naked Bucky, Violence, Bloodshed, Winter Soldier-esque intimidation…probably a curse word or two

**Word Count** – 11K

**Notes **\- Parts 1 - 10 of 10

** _**Updated December 24, 2019**_ **

_ ** [Masterlist](https://beccaanne814.tumblr.com/post/174989754188/masterlist) ** _

[[MORE]]

As an avid reader and aspiring writer, YN hated cliches. To her, nothing ruined a story faster than an overused plot device that made the reader groan when they read it.

Which is why she was so pissed that her life had turned into one.

When she'd realized that her fiancé was leaving her at the altar, she'd been devastated, but once she realized that he'd run off with her maid of honor, the anger had set in. Her family had been shocked when instead of dissolving into a hysterical puddle of tears, she'd kicked off her heels and stormed out of the church.

She and Brad—God, she even hated the sound of his name now—had chosen a rustic venue for the wedding with a lovely church nestled within the trees along the Hudson River. In hindsight she realized that it had been a stroke of fate that had allowed her the perfect opportunity to disappear from all the shocked guests she'd left behind in her wake.

As she made her way to the banks of the river, she had to climb an old stone staircase that was covered in a layer of moss and decaying leaves. Her feet were screaming at her, but she paid them no mind as she kept her attention focused on her goal. 

By the time she'd found the rivers edge, the hem of her wedding gown was heavily stained with a layer of dirt and grime, but she didn't care. The dress held no more sentimental value for her and she wasn't in the right frame of mind to even consider the possibility of selling it to a consignment shop to help cover the bills she'd accrued during the wedding preparations. 

Taking a deep breath, she finally let out all of the frustrations she'd been bottling in for the past ten or fifteen minutes. With her voice on the verge of breaking, she let loose a stream of expletives that would have mortified her family if she'd dared to utter them back in the church.

She heard the sound of rustling leaves behind her and quickly turned. With her heart in her throat, she saw that it was just a fawn. Letting out a relieved breath, she dropped her head and began to chuckle. For a moment she'd thought someone from the church had followed her and she would have been mortified to have anyone see her in the state she was in at the moment.

"Are you alright?"

Her head shot up as embarrassment washed over. Searching frantically for the source of the deep masculine voice, she finally spotted him.

A sense of unease settled over her upon first glance. He looked to be a little rough around the edges with his thin layer of stubble and the long, shaggy brown hair that hung just past his shoulders. He was dressed in a pair of dark jeans with a red Henley shirt that had the top two buttons undone. On his feet were a pair of combat boots that looked as though they'd actually seen combat. 

It wasn't until she gave him a second glance that she noticed the book lying open on his lap. Her embarrassment deepened as she realized that she had completely misjudged him. He wasn't a vagrant, but just a man who was looking for a little peace and quiet so he could read his book. 

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you," she quickly apologized as she started toward the path leading back to the church. 

"No, wait."

She paused as he scrambled to his feet, leaving his book lying open on the grass beside him. The last thing she wanted was to talk to some stranger, but there was something about him that seemed familiar.

"Are you sure you don't need some help?" he asked once he'd come to a stop a few feet away from her and gave her filthy wedding gown a dubious look.

She let out a sigh and shook her head. "Actually, no. My bitch of a best friend and my fiancé saved me a lot of time and money by running off before I'd married the cheating bastard." She shrugged. "Sure I'm out some money on the wedding, but the divorce would've probably cost twice as much. Plus I've got this really expensive rock on my hand that will get me completely out of debt once I pawn it."

He grimaced. "Ouch."

She made a derisive sound. "You always hear about things like this happening to other people—you just never think it's going to happen to you."

"Want me to kill him for you?"

Her eyes grew wide for a moment before she burst into laughter.

"I'm serious," he said with an evil grin. 

Her initial wariness came flooding back as she realized that he indeed was serious about his offer. "Look, mister. . ."

"Bucky," he interrupted. "Bucky Barnes."

Recognition dawned on her and she let out a surprised little gasp. "You're the Winter Soldier?"

His face scrunched up in disapproval. "I really hate that name, but yeah."

She reached out a hand and laid it on his arm. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

He waved away her concern. "Don't worry about it. Occupational hazard."

The grin he gave her had her stomach knotting up. She could feel heat beginning to spread throughout her body. "I bet," she said absently as she tried to figure out what to say next.

"But like I was saying. . .I could take him out for you. It sounds like the bastard has it coming."

"Oh, he does," she agreed. "But I couldn't ask you do that. I mean, for one, it's illegal."

"Only if I get caught."

He gave her a wink that made her feel as though the backless Vera Wang was fur coat. She could almost feel sweat beginning to seep from her pores due to the fire his gaze was stoking within her. This man was dangerous, and if she were smart, she'd run as far and as fast as she could. But her better sense was apparently taking a vacation. 

"Have a drink with me first," she bargained, "and then we can discuss murder."

The sexy grin she was starting to love spread slowly across his face giving him a devil-may-care look that desperately tried to memorize so she could put it into words the next time she was at her computer.

"A woman after my own heart," he said as he held up a finger. "Let me grab my things." He started walking back to the tree where he'd been sitting, but paused and looked over his shoulder. "You want to change first? I doubt that dress will hold up that well on the back of my bike."

That last detail was all it took to send her over the edge. Brad be damned, she thought. If he could throw away everything they'd had like it had meant nothing, then who dared judge her for following his lead?

"I've got two tickets to some island in the Caribbean," she told him once he'd rejoined her at the trailhead. "They make some really excellent mixed drinks down there. You in?"

He pondered her offer for a moment. "Lead the way, doll."

YN stood in line at the ticket counter next to Bucky and tried to keep her nerves at bay. She was failing miserably, though. Was she crazy to be taking a man she'd only just met on her canceled honeymoon? She sneaked a glance at him through the corner of her eye and her breath caught in her throat at the sight of him. This may be the biggest mistake of her life, but at least it promised to be an enjoyable one.

When it was her turn with the airline agent, she quickly explained that she needed to change Brad's ticket into Bucky's name. He handed over his passport and the agent behind the counter gave YN a knowing look as she filled out the necessary paperwork. YN was sure the airline agent approved of her last minute choice of companions, and for some reason that gave her a giddy feeling.

With a beaming smile, the agent handed over their boarding passes and directed them toward security. They'd gotten to the airport earlier than YN had thought they would, so the lines were mercifully short. She shot Bucky a nervous smile and began heading toward the metal detectors. Her attention was so focused on her new beau that she didn't notice her ex-fiancé and her ex-best friend entering the airport just behind them.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Philomena asked Brad with a worried look. "I feel really awful about what we did to YN."

Brad gave her an exasperated look. "Mena, come on. You and I both know these tickets will just go to waste if we don't use them." When he saw the horrified look on Mena's face, he changed tactics. "I feel bad about YN, too, but maybe it'll be best if we go away for a week. Give her time to come to terms with things before we start running into her as a couple."

Mena grasped onto the thin excuse and began to nod her head in agreement. "You're absolutely right."

Brad smiled and headed straight for the agent YN had just been speaking to a few moments earlier. "I need to change the name on one of my tickets please. YN YLN."

The agent narrowed her eyes, but double checked the bookings just in case there were two people with the same name on the flight. "Can I have your name, please, sir?"

"Bradley Carmichael."

The agent's stomach dropped. "I'm sorry, sir, but I'm afraid I don't have a ticket in that name any longer." She paused for just a moment as she tried to figure out if what she was about to say was a breach of protocol. "And I'm afraid that Ms. YLN's ticket is unavailable for changes as well."

"What the hell?" Brad exploded into a fit of anger as he began to bang on the desk. "I demand to see your manager at once."

The agent's face paled slightly as she began to check through the records. "Sir, I'm afraid there's nothing management can do. The tickets were purchased on Ms. YLN's credit card, so she's the only one with the authority to make changes to the booking."

Mena laid a hand on Brad's arm in a desperate attempt to calm him down. "It's not a big deal, honey. We'll just book new tickets." She passed over her credit card to the agent with an apologetic smile. 

"That little bitch canceled the flight," Brad hissed as Mena dealt with the airline agent.

"Do you blame her? I mean, she did pay a lot of money for this trip. . ."

"Just because it's on her card, doesn't mean she paid for it," Brad spat out angrily. He'd meant to transfer his portion of the trip to YN's bank account, but he'd been too busy secretly meeting Mena to remember to do it. But she didn't need to know that.

With the flight booked and the boarding passes printed out, Mena grabbed Brad's hand and led him to the security checkpoint. She knew she needed to broach the topic of the resort reservations, but she hated to draw his ire yet again. If YN had canceled the flight, surely she'd canceled the accommodations as well.

Deciding to handle it herself, she waited until they'd gotten through security and quickly booked a room at the all-inclusive resort while they sat in one of the airport lounges. Brad was already on his third beer by the time she'd entered in her credit card information and gotten a confirmation number. She should have been worried that he hadn't asked her what she'd been doing on her phone for so long, but she was just so relieved not to have to deal with another one of his meltdowns, that it didn't occur to her to wonder why he cared so little about what she did.

The jumbo jet leaving out of JKF to Jamaica had two aisles running down the center of the plane with a row of five seats in between them. Since YN and Bucky were in first class seats on the opposite side of the cabin door enjoying complimentary glasses of champagne, they didn't notice Brad and Mena boarding the plane with the rest of the economy class passengers.

"Do we need anything other than ice while I'm out?" YN asked Bucky as she double-knotted the belt of the plush white bathrobe the Resort had provided.

Bucky was still in bed, and he was enjoying the view too much to pay attention to YN's question. When his eyes finally made it back up to her face, he realized that she was waiting for him to say something. "Sorry, doll. I didn't catch that." He gave her a cheeky wink. "You're one hell of distraction, you know that?"

YN felt heat wash over her and she briefly wondered if she'd be able to survive this week with Bucky Barnes. They'd barely gotten the door closed before they'd started ripping one another's clothes off. He'd started his seduction on the plane with breathily whispered words in her ear and hands wandering places that weren't exactly appropriate for the crowded flight. She hadn't complained one bit since that was the whole reason she'd invited him to join her on her canceled honeymoon. 

As far as rebounds went, she could have done a hell of lot worse than a superhero. She was sure some of her friends would have rather she chosen the all-American Boy Scout, or the genius billionaire playboy philanthropist, but there was an aura of danger surrounding the former Winter Soldier that spoke to her on a visceral level.

"I'm going to get ice," she said again once she'd regained the ability to put two thoughts together. "Did I need to get anything else?"

He rose from the bed and she was momentarily distracted by the full display of his naked body. It was broad daylight, so there was absolutely nothing hidden from her scrutinizing gaze as her eyes raked over his long, lithe body. When he began shrugging on the other bathrobe, a sound of displeasure escaped her lips and she saw the smirk lift up the corner of one of his.

Walking over to her, he grabbed her hip and placed a chaste kiss to the corner of her mouth. "Don't worry, doll, there's plenty more fun to be had this week."

She closed her eyes and realized that after a week with Bucky Barnes, she'd be ruined for any other man. Deciding to keep things light, she responded with, "Promises, promises."

The entire front of her body was plastered to his, so she felt the chuckle rise up from within him before she heard it. Just knowing that he found her as captivating as she found him was exactly the balm she needed for her wounded ego.

"Hurry back and I'll make good on that promise," he teased as he turned her toward the door and swatted her bottom.

She gave him a scandalized look, but it was ruined by the burst of laughter that caught her by surprise. In all her life, she'd never realized how much fun sex could be, and she knew this week was going to be the most educational experience of her life.

Grabbing the plastic bucket from the counter by the door, she twisted the knob and shot a wink over her shoulder before heading into the hallway. "Go keep the bed warm."

The door shut behind her and she took a moment to stand there and try to absorb the absurdity of her actions. There wasn't a single person in her life that would believe she'd picked up a stranger by the edge of the Hudson and taken him on her honeymoon. She wondered what Mena would say once she found out. . .

And just like that, her world came crashing back down.

She would never get the chance to tell Mena about this crazy week because Mena wasn't her best friend anymore. Mena was the woman that had ruined her life. She was the woman that had been sleeping with her fiancé behind her back and had run off with him on her wedding day. Mena was the other woman.

"YN?"

She felt her stomach drop as the familiar voice registered with her. But it couldn't be.

Turning to her left she came face to face with the woman that had turned her entire life upside down. Squaring her shoulders, she looked her former friend in the eye and refused to show even a hint of weakness.

"Philomena," she replied icily.

"What. . .what are you doing here?"

"Here?" YN asked as her embarrassment slowly started to turn to rage. "You mean the Resort? The Resort I booked six months ago for my honeymoon with Brad?"

The second she said his name, the other pieces of the puzzle started to fall into place. Mena wasn't here by herself—there was no way. She'd come with Brad on YN's honeymoon.

"What's taking you so long, Mena? The ice machine is literally ten feet down the hallway."

YN's steely glare turned to her ex-fiancé and she was thrilled to see the look of pure horror on his face.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" he demanded as he stepped into the hallway and puffed out his chest. "Did you really follow us down here to cause a scene? Are you that immature?"

She wasn't sure why, but she started laughing. It wasn't until that moment she realized that Mena had done her the biggest favor by taking Brad off of her hands. He was quite possibly the worst human being on the planet—and if not the worst, at least the most conceited.

"Oh, honey," she said in a condescending tone that she knew irked the shit out of him. "I paid for this vacation, so technically you're the one that followed us down here."

Mena's expression fell as she realized the truth of the matter. The airline agent had said that YN's ticket was unavailable for changes, but she'd never actually said it was canceled. YN must have already checked in by the time she and Brad had gotten to the airport.

"Well, how was I supposed to know you'd waste all that money to come down here alone for a pity party?" Brad shot back at her.

"Who says she's alone?"

YN immediately recognized the voice that had come from behind her, but even if she hadn't, the look on Brad's face would have clued her in. Her ex-fiancé was so dumbfounded that for the first time in his life, he was speechless.

"Everything okay out here, doll?" Bucky asked.

"Doll?" Mena repeated as she turned from Bucky to look at YN in a state of shock. "YN, who in the hell is this guy and why is he calling you 'doll?'"

Bucky wrapped an arm around YN's waist and drew her closer to him as he began nuzzling her neck. "I'm the rebound. And who are you?" He paused for a moment and held up a finger to stop Mena from answering. "Oh, wait. You're the traitorous best friend." He turned his gaze to Brad. "And that must mean you're the piece of shit YN almost had the misfortune of marrying today."

"You have no right to speak to me like. . ."

Bucky reached out and placed the index finger of his vibranium hand against Brad's lips to keep him from finishing his thought. He waited for a moment and when he saw the first bead of sweat start rolling down Brad's face he knew he'd gotten his point across perfectly.

"I'll speak to you any damn way I choose," Bucky informed him. "But if you continue to harass my lovely companion for the week, then I'll be forced to take drastic measures." He waited a beat before adding, "And I'm sure you can imagine just how drastic those measures might be."

"YN," Mena implored. "You can't be serious. Don't you know who he is? For god's sake, he's killed people."

At any other time, YN would've taken Mena's concerns to heart, but not now. "I know exactly who is he, sweetie." She turned to give Bucky a smile before centering her attention on Brad. "And if the truth be told, I got one hell of an upgrade."

Bucky reached for the bucket. "Why don't I get the ice, doll." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and nodded toward their door. "Go keep the bed warm for me, will ya?"

YN couldn't see the reaction on Mena and Brad's faces, but she heard their sharp intakes of breath and knew Bucky had thoroughly scandalized them. She felt like she was walking on air as she slipped the key card into the slot and let herself into the room. Untying the knot at her waist, she let the robe slip from her shoulders to lay unforgotten on the floor as she headed for the bed. The two people she hated the most might be right next door, but she was pretty sure the man sharing her bed would keep her too occupied this week to give them a second thought.

YN had already pre-booked all the activities she and Brad were supposed to do on their honeymoon, so she didn't see any reason to change the itinerary since she'd exchanged her ex-fiancé for Bucky. But when they showed up at the dock to catch the boat for the snorkeling excursion, she was shocked to find Brad and Mena already there and waiting.

"Do you want to leave?" Bucky whispered when he spotted the other couple.

She felt her anxiety levels rising as she thought about spending an entire day with the two people who'd betrayed her in the worst possible way, but then she looked at Bucky. In the space of a few days, he'd managed to turn the worst experience of her life into a vacation that she was actually enjoying.

Snorkeling in the Caribbean had been one of the activities she was most looking forward to, and the more she thought about it, the angrier she became. Focusing on her rage instead of her humiliation, she decided that Brad and Mena had made her feel like a fool for the last time. It was time she turned the tables on them and put the brunt of the shame on them—where it rightfully belonged.

"We're not going anywhere," YN told Bucky as she straightened her shoulders and held her head high.

There was another couple joining them on the excursion and they'd picked up on the tension between the other occupants of the boat quickly enough. YN's devious brain had begun working the moment she'd decided not to change her plans, but she needed the older couple sitting beside her and Bucky to help her put Brad and Mena in their places.

"I'm YN," she said to the older lady sitting beside her and then pointed to Bucky. "And this is Bucky."

The other lady smiled. "I'm Sylvia and this is my husband, Aubrey. We're celebrating our thirtieth anniversary and thought we deserved a second honeymoon. Are you and Bucky celebrating anything special?"

This was exactly what YN had been hoping for. "Sadly, no. This was supposed to have been my honeymoon, but my fiancé ran off with my best friend—who also happened to be my maid of honor. Bucky was kind enough to join me on my vacation so I wouldn't be alone."

"Really, YN?" Brad asked with a disgusted look on his face.

YN shrugged her shoulders with an innocent look on her face. "She asked. What was I supposed to do? I guess I could've taken a page out of your book and just lied, but that's not really my style."

"Wait a second," Aubrey said as he narrowed his gaze at YN. "He's not the cheating fiancé, is he?"

The smile that spread across YN's face was pure evil. "Unfortunately. That's Mena over there with him. My former best friend."

Both Sylvia and Aubrey gave Brad and Mena a dirty look which made YN extremely happy. She knew it was petty on her part, but she just didn't care.

"Nice one," Bucky whispered in her ear. 

She turned and gave him a wicked smile, but then the sun glinted off of his metal arm and she had a sudden moment of panic. "Can you swim with that?"

At first he thought she was talking about the long-sleeved shirt he was wearing, but then he realized she was referring to his metal arm. He saw Brad shooting daggers in their direction, so he decided it was time for his portion of the show. Reaching behind his head, he tugged at the collar of his shirt and pulled it over his head in one swift motion.

"The arm's no problem, doll," he said with a wink. "I have amazing upper body strength."

YN's heart fluttered for a beat at the sight of his bare torso on display, but she wasn't the only one. She caught Sylvia staring wide-eyed at Bucky's lean muscles and shining vibranium arm.

She leaned over toward the other woman and she mimed fanning herself as she whispered loud enough for Brad and Mena to hear over the boat's engine, "He's not joking about that upper body strength."

"Oh, my," Sylvia said as her face turned a light shade of pink. She glanced over toward Brad for a moment before looking back at Bucky. "Where did you manage to find a handsome man like that on such short notice?"

"She picked me up on the side of the river," Bucky answered with a wink. "What can I say? I'm a sucker for a damsel in distress."

"Hmph," Aubrey grumbled under his breath as he took in the sour look on Brad's face. Turning back to YN he said, "Looks to me like you ended up with the better man."

YN glanced over at Brad and Mena, and for a moment she felt sorry for her former best friend. She could see how miserable and embarrassed the other woman looked, but what had she expected? Did Mena honestly think her life was going to be perfect once she'd stolen Brad away from her? Did she not realize that everyone that learned the truth behind Mena and Brad's relationship would be appalled by their actions?

Turning back to Aubrey, YN gave him a huge smile. "You know the old saying—'When life gives you lemons. . .'"

"'You make lemonade,'" Aubrey finished for her with a laugh before whispering softly enough that only she, Sylvia, and Bucky could hear. "Brad looks like he's sucking on a lemon right now, doesn't he?"

The four of them shared a laugh and YN saw Brad seething out of the corner of her eye. This snorkeling adventure was going to be a blast for her and Bucky, but she had a feeling Brad and Mena were going to regret ever coming to Jamaica.

Ever since the snorkeling excursion, Bucky and YN had spent a good bit of time with Aubrey and Sylvia. Aubrey had served during Vietnam, so he and Bucky had immediately hit it off talking about old war stories. Sylvia had heard all of Aubrey's stories a thousand times, but YN was completely captivated by Bucky's tales of the Howling Commandos during WWII.

"Aubrey," Sylvia said with a patient tone that was reminiscent of a mother speaking to her child. "We have that couple's massage scheduled in a few minutes."

Aubrey stopped mid-sentence and gave his wife a sympathetic look. "Buck and I are fine here at the bar. Why don't you and YN go get massages and then we'll meet you for dinner later?"

YN was perfectly happy to spend the rest of day sitting at the beach bar listening to the two men, but the prospect of a massage sounded too heavenly to pass up. She turned to Sylvia. "If it's okay with you?"

The older woman wave a dismissive hand toward her husband. "Your loss, dear." She linked her arm through YN's and began leading her back toward the resort. "Aubrey's probably going to talk Bucky's ear off, you know?"

YN shot a glance over her shoulder and smiled at the two men. At first glance, it would seem as though Aubrey was old enough to be Bucky's father, but no one would ever guess that the opposite was true.

"I think they're going to be just fine," YN mused aloud as she turned back to her new friend.

The spa was located down a long hallway just past the front desk, but once YN walked through the doors she felt like she'd been transported to a tropical rain forest. The atmosphere was humid, but not uncomfortably so, with large potted ferns and ornamental trees filling the entire waiting room.

"I've got a two o'clock appointment for a couple's massage," Sylvia told the lady at the front desk.

The young lady wearing a name-tag that read Mandy smiled and checked the schedule. She frowned and looked up at YN. "I'm showing a Sylvia and Aubrey Allen scheduled for the two o'clock slot."

Sylvia rolled her eyes. "Aubrey and YN's beau, Bucky, are deep into their war stories and couldn't be bothered, so I brought her along with me. That's okay, isn't it?"

Mandy nodded in understanding. "Of course. Happens all the time." She typed something into the computer and then nodded toward a set of chairs. "Just have a seat while they get the room ready for you."

YN and Sylvia voiced their thanks and then turned to have a seat. It wasn't until that moment that YN finally realized they weren't alone in the spa.

"Mena," YN said with a tight-lipped smile.

"YN," Mena answered, looking almost embarrassed to be in the same room as her former best friend.

"Where's Brad?" Sylvia asked with a snarky smile. "I hope he didn't get eaten by sharks. Poor things would probably get indigestion."

Stifling her laugher YN took a seat and nodded for Sylvia to do the same. "I'm sure Brad's just busy catching up on some work. Right?"

Mena's eyes rounded in surprise. "How did you. . .?"

"Really?" YN asked with a snort of laugher. "I think you forget that I lived with him for years. You know how many times he canceled plans because of work."

"I remember," Mena mused aloud as her brow began to furrow.

"You really didn't think he'd become a totally different person just because he was with you, did you?"

"We're on vacation," Mena offered lamely.

YN's heart broke a little for her old friend. She knew she should still be angry with Mena for what she'd done, but now that she'd had a chance to re-evaluate her life with Brad, she was actually grateful that he'd left her at the altar. A life with Bradley Carmichael would have been lonely and miserable, and she'd been lucky enough to get a reprieve. But not Mena.

"You'd better get used to it," YN remarked with a sad shake of her head. "This is going to be your life from now on if you stay with him. It'll be nothing but canceled plans, dinners out alone, and vacations spent listening to him talk business on the phone. You'll get a few moments where he'll be sweet and charming, and he'll use those to keep you from complaining about all the rest of it. He'll make you feel guilty if you even dare to criticize him for not spending enough time with you."

"That's not Brad," Mena argued halfheartedly. She hated to hear YN saying all the things she'd already figured out for herself because it meant that she'd truly made the biggest mistake of her life.

"You were my best friend for how long?" YN asked. "How many nights did I spend on your couch complaining that he cared more about his job than me? You think he's going to be different with you, but you're wrong. And if you think for one moment that he won't do to you what he did to me, then you're an idiot. Bradley Carmichael only cares about one person, and that's himself. The sooner you realize that, the better."

The door next to the front desk opened and another woman in a white uniform peeked out. "Mena? They're ready for you?"

Mena gathered her things and rose to follow the woman through the door. At the last moment, she paused and looked back at YN. "I love him, YN."

YN gave Mena a sad look. "I thought I did, too."

"You know how to make a splash," Bucky said with a low whistle as YN came out of the bathroom in a dress that hugged every single one of her curves in the best way imaginable.

She did a little twirl so he could get the full effect. "You like it?"

He took a step forward and placed his hands on her hips as he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I love it."

YN's body grew warm from his sultry tone and the way his fingers applied just the right amount of pressure to make her crave his touch in the most primal way.

"We're supposed to be meeting Sylvia and Aubrey for dinner in ten minutes," she reminded him as she took a step back.

He gave her a wink. "I think they'd understand if we canceled."

She put her hands on her hips. "I did not spend all that time getting dressed up just to skip dinner. There'll be plenty of time for. . .other activities. . .after we've eaten."

Letting out a long breath he nodded in agreement. "You make a good point. We gotta make sure to keep your energy levels up for what I have in mind later."

Once again a wave of heat engulfed her and it had nothing to do with the tropical climate. 

He saw the effect he was having on her and started chuckling. "Let's go, doll."

Sylvia and Aubrey were already waiting for them by the time they'd made it to the dining room. After the initial compliments on everyone's dress, the waiter came to take their order.

"So, I heard that you had another run-in with Mena," Aubrey said with a sly look in his eye once the waiter had left. "Sylvia said the two of you really put her in her place."

YN shrugged. "I honestly feel sorry for her. He's got her as duped as he had me for all those years. You would've thought after watching me go through it all, she'd have figured out what kind of man he was."

Sylvia patted her hand. "Some women seek out those kinds of men. It's a sign of low self-esteem, if you ask me."

Their food came and topic of conversation switched to other subjects and they completely forgot about Brad and Mena until it was time to pay the bill.

"Your meal has already been paid for," the waiter informed YN and Bucky when he brought over the check for Sylvia and Aubrey.

"By whom?" YN asked, instantly suspicious.

"A lovely young women who was dining alone this evening," he told her. "I'm sorry, but resort policy prevents me from revealing her name." He gave them an apologetic smile.

"Did she include a tip?" Aubrey asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

The waiter gave YN a thin smile. "She wanted me to give you the option of ordering dessert before I rang up the final bill."

"Well, wasn't that nice," Sylvia said as she rolled her eyes.

A devious thought ran through YN's mind as she turned to her new friends. "What do you say? You two up for dessert? Apparently, Mena's paying."

Aubrey guffawed as Sylvia looked at YN proudly. "You know, I was just thinking that chocolate cake looked good. Aubrey and I will both have a piece."

"I wouldn't say no to chocolate cake," Bucky added.

"Then it's settled," YN said. "We'll take four pieces of chocolate cake and go ahead and give yourself a hundred percent tip while you're at it. We wouldn't want Mena to look cheap."

"Now you're talking," Aubrey said as he pounded the table with his fist and started laughing again. "She thinks she can buy back your friendship." He made a derisive sound and waved a hand dismissively. "You show her how's it done."

The waiter looked uneasy, so Bucky took pity on him. "The lady in question ran off with YN's fiancé the day of her wedding." He gestured toward the table. "Paying for dinner is her way of trying to assuage her guilt for not only lying to her best friend, but coming down here on the honeymoon with the ex-fiancé."

"Ah," the waiter said as realization dawned on him. "Then I'll go ahead and thank you in advance for the generous tip. I'll have your desserts out for you in a just a few minutes."

"That was genius, my dear," Sylvia said once the waiter had left to put in their dessert orders. 

"You did catch the fact that Mena had to eat dinner alone," YN pointed out with a smug smile. "I guess the honeymoon is officially over."

Bucky had left YN to grab a shower while he went for a run around the resort. There were a few trails through the dense copse of trees just on the other side of the pool that offered a bit of respite from the heat and humidity of the island. He preferred to run without a shirt, but he knew the sight of his vibranium arm drew attention, so he liked the seclusion the thick trees afforded him.

Usually he had the entire trail to himself, but as he rounded a turn, he overheard what sounded like a man having a one-way conversation. Bucky was still about forty or fifty feet away from whomever was around the next bend, but his supersoldier hearing recognized the voice immediately. His first instinct was to keep running and do his best to scare Brad half to death, but something Brad said made Bucky change his mind.

"I'll have the money to you as soon as possible," Brad snarled.

Bucky slowed to a walk and veered off the path to sneak up behind YN's former fiancé. Years of training made his footsteps almost undetectable as he slipped into the trees. 

Brad came into view and it was then that Bucky realized he was on the phone with someone. Bucky had seen Brad on his phone on the beach, by the pool, and at the bar, so Bucky wondered what was so important that he needed the privacy of the walking trail to handle this particular call.

"I realize the investors are getting antsy, but I've got a plan," Brad explained as he threw his head back and rolled his eyes. "I'm on vacation right now. . ." He paused as the person on the other end said something. "I know it doesn't look good, but women like Mena need to be wooed before they're willing to hand over that kind of cash." 

Something the other person said had Brad's face growing red with anger. "I know the plan was to get the money from YN, but I don't think you realize how much more money I can get from Mena—she's worth twice as much as YN, and she's stupid enough to hand it over without a fuss. YN was too hardheaded and stubborn to be duped for long."

Every cell in Bucky's body wanted to take the few steps that would close the distance between him and the asshole on the phone, but he knew if he did, Brad would most likely end up dead. He'd thought YN had just avoided marrying an asshole, but now it was painfully obvious that he was a swindler and a crook who would've completely ruined her life. He didn't feel too sorry for Mena, but he was pretty sure that once YN learned the truth behind Brad's business endeavors, and how to planned to use her former friend to finance his dirty dealings, she'd want to step in and save Mena.

Brad finally got the person on the other end to give him the time he needed and he ended the call with a stream of curses while he stomped around and ranted.

Bucky had calmed himself down enough to keep from killing the other man, but that didn't mean Brad was leaving the woods without paying dearly for some of his actions. Creeping through the trees he came out of the woods right in front of Brad.

"So, are you going to tell Mena, or should I?"

Brad's face turned white as a sheet. "I don't know what you think you heard. . ."

"Oh, I think I understood perfectly," Bucky interrupted. His his eyes had grown cold as a lethal energy began radiating off of him. "You were planning to take all of YN's money, but then you realized Mena had more. I'm not sure what kind of investment scam you're running, but I know for a fact the man on the other end of that call will never see a dime of his money."

"You can't tell Mena," Brad pleaded as he took a few steps back.

Bucky took a few steps forward, forcing Brad's back against a tree. "If you don't tell her, I will. She's already starting to figure out what a weasel you are, so it won't be a stretch for her see that you're a crook as well."

A sudden burst of bravado hit Brad. "She loves me. She'll believe anything I tell her." He scoffed at Bucky. "Who the hell do you think you are anyway? You're just some washed up soldier who let himself be used as a puppet for an evil regime. Everyone sees that you're nothing but a traitor and a coward. . ."

Bucky reached out and grabbed a handful of Brad's shirt, shutting the other man up immediately. "I'm not the coward, Brad." He lifted the smaller man up off the ground and saw the fear in his eyes. _This is going to fun_, he thought.

After he'd left Brad, he finished his run and stopped by the front desk before heading back up to tell YN everything he'd learned that morning. "I just thought you should know that one of your guests decided to try climbing some of the trees out behind the pool. I'm not sure, but I think he's stuck and he can't get down. Perhaps you should send someone out to check on him."

Bucky didn't wait for the desk clerk to respond as he gave her a friendly smile and headed to the elevator. A part of him wanted to leave Brad to rot on the branch he'd accidentally impaled himself on, but since he'd impaled himself trying to get away from Bucky, he felt just a tad bit guilty. He also wasn't certain someone would find Brad before he bled to death, and he really didn't need another person's death on his conscience. Maiming and slightly torturing evil men wasn't a problem, but it wasn't up to him to decide who lived and died anymore.

______________________

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading Day 254 of my writing challenge. I hope you enjoyed it! We all knew Brad was a horrible human being, but did anyone guess what his true reasons were for leaving YN at the altar? This puts things into a whole new perspective, doesn't it? How do you think YN and Mena will react once they learn the truth? What about Brad? It's a shame he "accidentally" impaled himself on a tree. . . Right!?!? But at least Bucky sent someone to save him before he bled to death! I look forward to your comments, and if you enjoyed this story, please consider reblogging!_

"This is a nightmare," Mena said as her face paled and her hands began to shake. "It's literally my worst nightmare."

YN hadn't wanted to believe what Bucky had told her about Brad, but she couldn't deny that everything he'd said made sense. Brad had always pressured her into investing with his firm, but she'd been reluctant to do so until after they were married. Now she realized that if he hadn't left her at the altar, their banks accounts would've been joined and he could have taken everything she had—and there was nothing she could have done about it.

After the initial nausea had passed, she'd known exactly what she needed to do. Mena may have been the worst friend in the world for stealing her fiancé, but no one deserved to be saddled with a creep like Bradley Carmichael. 

YN had caught Mena rushing out of her room after she'd gotten the call that Brad had been injured in the woods. At first Mena had protested—wanting to get to Brad as quickly as she could—but YN had started telling her all the sordid details in the hallway and Mena had changed her mind.

Bucky had wanted to go out on the balcony to give the women some privacy once YN had convinced Mena to come into their room, but YN had insisted that he stay and tell Mena everything he could remember about Brad's phone call. With each new detail, Mena's shoulders slumped a little more as the tears began to stream down her face.

"It is a nightmare," YN agreed as she rubbed her friend's back. "But at least now you know."

Mena looked over at YN with weepy, bloodshot eyes. "How can you even stand to look at me?"

YN took a deep breath and tried to figure out how to answer that question. "Because if it weren't for you, I'd be married to that monster right now. I'm not saying what you did was right—and I'm not sure if I can ever forgive you for the pain and humiliation you caused me—but I know for a fact that my life would've been ruined if I'd married him."

Mena sniffled and wiped her runny nose with a tissue Bucky handed her. "You've could've kept this all to yourself. You didn't have to tell me any of it, and I would've totally deserved everything that happened to me."

"No one deserves to be lied to and manipulated," Bucky said.

Mena looked over at him. "Did you really impale him on a tree?"

Bucky grimaced. "I didn't exactly impale him. He was trying to squirm away from me and the broken branch just kinda pierced his side." He saw the look of horror on Mena's face. "It didn't hit any major organs or arteries." Bucky shrugged. "He just couldn't get himself off the branch without help, and I didn't feel like helping him."

"It's less than what he deserves," YN pointed out. "This investment scheme is going to ruin people's lives once it gets out." She looked over at Bucky and nodded. "Bucky's going to contact some of his friends back home, and they'll make sure Brad and his cohorts pay for what they've done."

"There won't be any cushy country club prisons for them once Tony Stark is through with them," Bucky added. 

"I would've married him," Mena mused aloud. "I would've married him and gladly given him anything he asked for." She looked back to YN. "And for what? A man who's only goal was to use me?" Mena hung her head and began to cry again. "I've ruined my entire life and all I have to show for it is a tainted reputation and huge credit card bill—neither of which is going away any time soon."

Bucky and YN exchanged looks before YN began outlining the plan they'd come up with nail Brad's coffin shut for good.

"You might be able to fix your reputation if you do one thing," YN offered hopefully.

Mena's eyes lit up. "I'll do anything you ask if it means I can help fix this mess."

______________________

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading Day 295 of my writing challenge. I hope you enjoyed it! I've already written about a literal nightmare, so I thought I'd go with a figurative one for this prompt. Mena's life is truly falling apart around her, but now we know she was manipulated by a master swindler. Do you feel any differently toward her? I think the Reader has the right attitude—she recognizes that Mena did her a favor by forcibly getting her out of the toxic relationship, but the manner in which she did so wasn't all that great. But now it seems that Mena has a chance to make up for what she's done. Any idea what YN and Bucky have planned next? I look forward to your comments, and if you enjoyed this story, please consider reblogging!_

"Oh, my God, Brad! Are you okay?" Mena rushed into the hospital room wearing a flimsy cover-up over a bikini and carrying a beach bag over her shoulder.

"Where in the hell have you been?" Brad asked through clenched teeth. "I've been trying to reach you for over an hour."

She sat the bag down at the foot of his bed and took a seat next to his hip as she ran a hand over his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, baby. I was down at the beach and I'd accidentally left my phone in the room. I didn't find out what had happened to you until I went back inside to get it." Her brow furrowed and she dropped her head a bit. "Can you forgive me?"

Brad wanted to scream at her for being a lazy bitch, but he knew he needed to be careful. Tamping down his anger, he willed his face to relax as he took her hand. "I didn't mean to yell at you, sugar. It's just that I'm in so much pain right now."

Mena looked down at the huge white bandage that covered half of his lower torso. "How did it happen? The people at the resort said you had an accident trying to climb a tree?"

Seeing his opening, Brad went for it. "Don't let them fool you. They're just trying to avoid a lawsuit." He gestured to his injury. "This is all thanks to YN's murderous boy-toy. He caught me out for a walk this morning and tried to kill me."

Mena had the sense to look surprised. "Oh, cause that's not what he told me."

Brad's gaze narrowed. "When did you talk to Bucky?"

"Right before I left to come here," she said with a shrug. "He told me about your phone call in the woods."

"He's a liar," Brad snarled.

"Really?" Mena crossed her arms over her chest. "Because everything he said made perfect sense to me. You always made YN pay for everything when you were with her, and now I'm footing the bill for everything. That doesn't seem suspicious to you?"

"It's not what you think."

"Isn't it, though?" Mena took a deep breath and shook her head. "You seduced me into believing that you really loved me, but all you care about is yourself."

"That's not true," he said as he reached out for her hand. He could tell he was about to lose her and without her money, his entire plan would come crashing down.

"You could've married YN and taken all her money, but her portfolio wasn't enough to satisfy your greed. You found out how much I had and decided to try your luck with the bigger fish." She shook her head in disgust. "And the sad thing is, I would've let you. You could have asked me for every dime and I had, and I would've willingly handed it over."

"It's just money," Brad reasoned.

"You know what your problem is, Brad? You're greedy and you're manipulative. . ."

"And you're a stupid bitch," Brad interrupted with a sneer. "Do you have any idea how pathetic you are? You were such an easy mark. All I had to do was show you the least bit of attention and you were like a puppy dancing around my feet for scraps."

His words hurt, but Mena knew she had him right where she wanted him. "That's all I was, wasn't I? Just a mark for your stupid investment scam."

"It's not a scam." Brad hated the word scam—it made him sound like some kind of low-life criminal. "It's an opportunity for people who are willing to take a few risks to get a huge payout at the end."

"It's a pyramid scheme," Mena said. "You use money from the new investors to pay off the ones at the top so no one sees that there's nothing there but smoke and mirrors."

"That's not what it is at all," Brad said, going on the defensive. "We just hit a little setback with the market and I needed some money to keep everyone happy until things picked back up."

"And you wanted my money, right?" Mena asked, drawing him further into her web. "You were going to marry me and then take all of my money to appease your investors." She tilted her head and studied him. "But then what? When my money ran out, what were you going to do next? Go back to YN and beg her take you back? Or maybe you'd do to me what you did to her in the first place—screw me over for someone with deeper pockets."

He laughed. "You know what? You're probably right. It's not like I would've stayed with you for any other reason." His smile turned to a sneer. "You're really not that great in bed. You know that, right? Now YN on the other hand. . ."

Mena stood up and reached into her bag to pull out her phone. "Did you get all that, Mr. Stark?"

"What?" Brad asked in confusion. "Who's on the phone? Have you been recording me this whole time?"

"Yes, dear," Tony Stark said over the speaker phone. "And my friends here at the FBI are thrilled you were able to get a confession out of Carmichael for them. Saves them so much time and paperwork."

"Not a problem," Mena said as she stared at Brad. "Just doing my civic duty to rid the world of a lousy piece of shit."

Mena hung up the phone and walked out without another word to Brad who was still screaming about violation of privacy and illegal wiretapping. She didn't care, though. He was no longer her problem, and as far as she was concerned, she never wanted to see him ever again. She just hoped that she'd be able to salvage some part of her friendship with YN.

Thinking of her best friend, she reopened her phone app and hit the speed dial for YN's number. It only took a few rings for her to pick up. "It's done. Mr. Stark had the FBI on the line and they heard Brad confess to everything—the investment scheme, the planned extortion of both me and you. He's going down."

"That's wonderful," YN said on the other end. "Why don't you come back to the resort and we can all go have a drink to celebrate?"

Mena didn't want to get her hopes up, but this small gesture meant the world to her. "Sure. I'll meet you out by the beach bar. Why don't you ask your new friends to join us as well—they seem like a nice couple."

She ended the call and put her phone back in her bag. For the first time in months, she felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. The constant lying and sneaking around had seemed fun at first, but eventually she'd just felt like shit. She knew she still had a long way to go to earn back YN's trust, but she was willing to do whatever it took to prove she wasn't the horrible person Brad had manipulated her into becoming.

______________________

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading Day 306 of my writing challenge. I hope you enjoyed it! Did you like YN and Bucky's plan to get Brad to confess to everything? Mena did a good job of getting him to talk, so at least she did something right. Do you think YN will be able to forgive her and move on? Brad had the Reader fooled, so I think she's a little more inclined to give Mena another chance, don't you? I look forward to your comments, and if you enjoyed this story, please consider reblogging!_

"Is this really a good idea?" Bucky asked as he and YN walked along the snowy sidewalks in Manhattan.

YN had her arm looped through his, so she squeezed it as she leaned in close. "It'll be fine."

Since they'd returned from their trip to the Caribbean, they'd realized that there was more between them than just lust and had decided to give an actual relationship a shot. Everyone told her Bucky was just a rebound and the magic would eventually wear off, but in the six months since they'd met, she'd yet to learn one thing about him that she didn't love.

It was odd being the significant other of a superhero, but it helped that people now saw her as the Winter Soldier's girlfriend instead of the girl who was dumped at the altar. Some still brought it up, but once she told them story of meeting Bucky and discovering that her ex-fiancé was a scam artist, they were more intrigued by the adventure than the fact that her fiancé was a cheating bastard.

Since Mena had helped them to expose Brad's nefarious deeds, YN had tried to put the past behind her and start over with her friend. She knew things would never be the same between them, but she was slowly learning to trust her again.

Which is why she and Bucky were currently on their way to a Christmas Eve dinner party hosted by Mena and her new boyfriend. Coincidentally, Mena had met the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent at a party Tony Stark had hosted for Halloween. Alphonso Mackenzie, or Mack for short, wasn't at all Mena's type, but most people thought Bucky wasn't YN's type, either. She and Bucky were proof that sometimes opposites did attract. As it stood, Mena and Mack seemed happy, so YN was happy for them.

"What do you know about this Mack character?" Bucky asked as they waited for a light to change.

"Why are you asking me? You're the one that works for S.H.I.E.L.D."

"I know what his personnel file says, but that doesn't mean I know the guy."

YN looked shocked. "You looked up his personnel file?"

Bucky had the decency to look abashed as he dropped his head and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, yeah. Mena doesn't need to get hooked up with another asshole. . ."

"Aww, Buck, that's so sweet of you."

He shook his head. "You'd have done the same thing. You and Mena have been through a rough patch, but I can tell you still care about her." He paused and turned to look at her. "And if you care about someone, then I care about them, too."

"So, does that mean I have to start worrying about Sam Wilson when you two go out on missions?"

Bucky's face scrunched up in disgust. "Oh, hell no. That guy's an asshole."

YN laughed and squeezed his arm again. "Right. You keep telling yourself that."

"What are you trying to say? You actually think I like that birdbrain?"

"Well, you're always telling me how many times you have to jump in and save him from getting blown out of the sky," she reasoned. "It would seem as though you actually care—deep down."

Bucky mumbled something unintelligible.

"What was that?" YN asked.

"I said I only do it so Steve won't bitch at me."

She nodded her head. "Sure. You keep telling yourself that." They came to Mena's apartment and YN rang the bell. "I think you forgot I saw the present you wrapped for him under the tree."

"It's just a birdhouse so his family won't have to live on the streets begging for breadcrumbs anymore."

YN snorted. "He's going to kill you, you know."

"Yeah," Bucky agreed. "But it'll be hilarious to see the look on his face before he does."

Mena opened the door and YN completely forgot about Bucky and Sam's frenemy bromance when she saw how happy her friend looked. Mack stepped forward and shook Bucky's hand before the couples switched places to greet one another.

"I'm so glad you two could come," Mena said as she showed them to the dining room. "It means a lot that you're here."

YN reached out and took Mena's hand. Christmas was a time of love and forgiveness, so maybe it was finally time to forgive her friend. New Year's meant new beginnings. They each had a new love in their life, so perhaps they could completely forget that Bradley Carmichael had ever existed and start over. Mena gave YN a look as she squeezed her hand, and for the first time in months, things felt right again.

** _~ The End ~_ **

______________________

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading Day 247 of my writing challenge. I hope you enjoyed it! Are you happy that the Reader and Bucky ended up together? Was there any doubt that's what would happen? What about Mena? It seems like they're slowly starting to rebuild their friendship, and Mena has her own hot superhero boyfriend, so YN won't have to worry about her trying to steal Bucky! For my AoS fans, you already know who Mack is, but for the rest of you, I've added a picture below. I'd say both of these ladies hit the jackpot when they got rid of Brad! I look forward to your comments, and if you enjoyed this story, please consider reblogging!_


End file.
